


Пчелиный гул

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bees, Ficlet, Fluff, Husbands, Kidlock, M/M, Retirementlock, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок лежит в зелёной траве, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрит на летающих над цветами пчёл.





	Пчелиный гул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Buzzing of the Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708472) by [persephermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephermione/pseuds/persephermione). 



Шерлок лежит в зелёной траве, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрит на летающих над цветами пчёл. Он наблюдает за тем, как одно особенно упитанное золотое насекомое пролетает мимо пролески(1), а потом меняет маршрут, чтобы приземлиться на неё. Он следит за тем, как это насекомое потом направляется к морознику(2), затем к крокусу, а после летит дальше.

Следя за тем, как другие пчёлы гудят в саду, он вытирает глаза и всхлипывает. Он всегда любил улей на заднем дворе. Ему не разрешали подходить к нему слишком близко, поскольку мама боялась, что его искусают пчёлы, но он всё равно любил созерцать жизнь этих маленьких существ. Особенно здесь, рядом с клумбами цветов, рядом с домом. Это было одно из его любимых мест. Здесь можно было найти много жуков, листьев и грязи для экспериментов, но ещё здесь летали пчёлы, за которыми можно было наблюдать в тёплую погоду.

Шерлок снова всхлипывает, вытирая влагу на своих щеках.

Закрыв глаза, он слушает гудение пчёл, занимающихся своими делами под шелест деревьев.

Он почти перестаёт плакать, когда слышит посторонний звук. Под обувью шелестит трава, и шум чего-то пластикового приближается откуда-то сбоку.

Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Джон Ватсон ложится рядом с ним в траву.

Он с удивлением смотрит на Джона. Его друг держит на коленях книгу, на которой пластиковая обложка и штрихкод библиотеки, но Шерлок не может увидеть название. Джон не смотрит на Шерлока, он просто уставился на небо. Шерлок отмечает, что синева глаз его друга глубже и красивее, чем синева неба, когда внезапно мальчик обращается к нему.

− Знаешь лы ты, что у пчёл два желудка? − спрашивает Джон, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. Он не успевает ответить, потому что тот добавляет:

− Они рассказывают друг другу о цветах танцами и используют разные танцы в зависимости от того, как далеко находятся цветы. Но книга не объясняет, как пчёлы изучают различные танцы, поэтому я не знаю этого. А ещё пчела должна облететь два миллиона цветов, чтобы сделать один фунт мёда. Возможно, ты всё это уже знал, но я подумал, что это интересно.

Шерлок в замешательстве смотрит на Джона, слёзы давно забыты.

− Некоторым людям не нравятся пчёлы, но я думаю, что это просто потому, что они ничего о них не знают, − говорит Джон, перемещая книгу на коленях. Шерлок успевает мельком увидеть обложку, на которой изображено что-то похоже на рисунок медоносной пчелы.

− Мне так жаль, что Себастьян высмеял твою симпатию к пчёлам, − продолжает Джон, − но я думаю, что он просто ничего о них не знает, ведь если бы он узнал, то понял бы, какие они удивительные. Я думаю, именно поэтому ему и другим детям ты тоже не нравишься. Они на самом деле не знают тебя, они посредственные, а ты удивительный.

Пристальный взгляд Джона возвращается к небу − по-видимому, он закончил говорить. Его свежие щёки немного порозовели под удивлённым взглядом друга. Шерлок быстро моргает, глядя на мальчика с золотыми волосами, но на лице Джона нет ничего, чтобы можно было предположить, что тот лжёт.

− Спасибо, − тихо благодарит Шерлок.

Джон поворачивает голову и улыбается. Его лицо светится, когда он видит, как уголок рта Шерлока дёргается в ответ.

Джон собирается что-то сказать, но прежде чем он успевает это сделать, на его нос садится пчела. Шерлок смеётся, и когда Джон к нему присоединяется, пчела улетает, оставляя двух смеющихся мальчиков.

***

Шерлок лежит в зелёной траве и смотрит на летающих над цветами пчёл. Он наблюдает за тем, как одно особенно упитанное золотое насекомое пролетает мимо пролески, а потом меняет маршрут, чтобы приземлиться на неё.

Джон лежит рядом с ним и дремлет. У него седые волосы, он стал старше, но у него те же самые глаза. Глаза, которые сейчас закрыты и заслонены от солнца рукой. Другая рука Джона лежит на животе, поверх книги, которую он читал перед тем, как заснуть.

Шерлок смотрит на рисунок медоносной пчелы на обложке украденной из библиотеки книги, прежде чем сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джона. Соприкоснувшись, обручальные кольца звенят, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы послушать пчелиный гул.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Гиацинтоидес неописанный (лат. Hyacinthoides non-scripta), или пролеска английская (English Bluebell) − Ещё его называют лесным колокольчиком и цветком фей. Лесное растение с душистыми узкими трубчатыми цветками ярко голубого, тёмно-лилового, а также (реже) белого или розового цвета со светлыми пыльниками. Высота цветоносов − 30-40 см., листья растения чуть ниже. Цветоносы односторонние и изящно изогнуты вниз. Среда обитания − леса северной и западной Европы. В Британии пролески наиболее распространены в старых лесах на востоке Англии и в графстве Линкольншир, они находятся под охраной закона. Считается, что г. неописанный находится под угрозой гибридизации с широко распространенным в садах г. испанским (H. hispanica, Spanish Bluebell). https://www.greeninfo.ru/img/work/catalog/m_a_4493_45973.JPG  
(2) − Морозник (лат. Helleborus) − Морозник, как и крокусы, цветет ранней весной (и даже ещё раньше − зимой), после окончания цветения остаются вечнозелёные листья, и в Англии его очень широко используют для озеленения. Некоторые виды морозников являются медоносами, хотя морозник ядовит, как и многие другие представители лютиковых (опасные алкалоиды и гликозиды содержатся в основном в корневище). https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DY_K_zcXkAE5203.jpg


End file.
